Como ! me volvi un demonio
by Shiro-rq
Summary: Lucy la nueva estudiante guarda secretos muy extraños, Natsu el chico revoltoso conoce tal vez a la chica indicada, que pasara cuando ella intente matarlo. -Luce, tuve un sueño muy loco- -que paso Natsu- -soñe que moria- - no fue un sueño, tu moriste- -es cierto flamitas moriste a manos de un angel caido y ahora eres un demonio- -yo Lucy soy la sobrina de Lucifer, te revivi-
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es una nueva historia ya que me paso por la cabeza y dije eh por que no, asi que aquí esta, como siempre (y aunque ya lo saben) los personajes no son mios son de Hiro Mashima y la idea es de algún otro anime el cual mencionare.

(…-…..)

Pov. Narradora.

Es el primer dia de clases de nuestro rubia favorita en nuestro instituto Fairy, nuestra rubia corria a una velocidad inimaginable, si se preguntan por que?, bueno es fácil se le hizo tarde y su primo no la espero para llevarla, pero por buena suerte del destino ha llegado a tiempo.

Pov. Lucy.

Maldito, hijo de mi linda tia, le pateare el trasero en cuanto lo vea, será mejor que corra.

-hola soy Lucy, me dijeron que debía venir por mi horario-

-tu debes ser Lucy, laxus habla mucho de ti, soy Mirajane Strauss, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-

-bueno Mirajane-san me podrías decir como llegar a mi salón-

-te puedo decir como llegar, te llevaría pero tengo que llevarle papeles al director, o mira mejor le pido a Natsu que te lleve, Natsu!-

-que paso mira?- mmmm este chico tiene algo que me hace sentir extraña, será mejor que lo investigue.

-natsu, ella es Lucy, la prima de Laxus-sensei es nueva y va en tu salón, podrías acompañarla?-

Claro, un gusto Luigi- me estiro la mano creo que quiere que lo salude

-es Lucy- le extendi la mano, que raro es el mundo humano

-bueno, vamos-

Camine detrás del tal Natsu, necesito hablar con Erza, TT-TT no me explico como debía portarme fuera del salón, hace mucho que no tenia que salir.

-disculpa sabes en que salón esta Erza Scarlet?-

-oh conoces a Erza, esta en grado mayor al nuestro, va en el 2ª 2, seguro la veras al final de clases o en el almuerzo-

-gracias-

-y te uniras a un club?-

-en realidad ya estoy en uno, en el club de artes oscuras, de hecho soy la presidenta-

-oh ese nuevo club, todos decían que su presidenta era una chica extraña-

Llegamos al salón para mi suerte pero tuve que esperar afuera para presentarme.

-bien como saben hoy llega una nueva compañera, trátenla bien, pasa por favor-

Entre- hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar, vengo de Hawaii, me mude a Tokyo por asuntos personales, tengo 18 años, espero llevarme bien con todos- reverencia, me indicaron un lugar, para mi bella suerte Levy y Gray estan en este salón, pasaron las horas y ya quería salir a comer, quería buscar a Erza y que me ayudara, pero ultima hora un maestro no vino la gente aprovecho para venir a interrogarme, lentamente quede solo envuelta por poca gente, entre ellos mis ya conocidos amigos.

-Lu-chan me alegro que quedaras con nosotros verdad Gray…Gray?-

-esta por alla Le peleando con Natsu-

-oh ya conoces a Natsu?-

-si, mira le pidió que me trajera-

-oye Luigi, de que conoces a hielito y levy-

\- es Lucy y conocemos a Lucy desde hace unos años, trabajamos juntos-

-y es una buena amiga-

-tambien Erza-nee- vi que a Natsu y Gray les corrió un escalofrio, no se que les pasa Erza es muy linda chica

-bien ya acabaron las clases, debemos ir al club, chicos-

-eh?, hielitos y levy tambien están en tu club?-

-si tambien yo-

-Erza-nee, que bueno verte, necesito tu ayuda no comprendo nada TT-TT-

-bien, será mejor que nos vallamos, nos vemos mañana Natsu, Levy, Gray vamos-

-aye!-

Cuando llegamos al club Juvia ya estaba esperándonos…

-es un gusto volver a verla Lucy-san-

-hola juvia tambien es un gusto para mi verte, tenia mucho que no venia al mundo humano, asi que me gustaría que me ayudaran a acostumbrarme, además se nos ha dado una misión, se ha descubierto que los angeles caidos están buscando a los Dragon Slayer que todavía no despiertan, nuestro trabajo es encontrarlos y ayudar, aun si no los podemos transformar-

-que tenemos que hacer Lucy-san?

-por ahora solo tratar de localizarlos, pero no podemos dejar nuestro trabajo de lado, aquellos que tengan familiar lo mandaran a repartir los panfletos y mientras tanto me informaran que es lo que debo saber de este mundo-

-iorogy yo te invoco- Erza-nee invoco a iorogy un pequeño murciélago que se transformo en un chico muy guapo, de cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca y con un uniforme de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja que trae medio puesta y con los primeros botones sueltos.

-digame Erza-sama que necesita-

-debes repartir estos panfletos, por favor-

-aye- y se volvió murciélago y salió, mientras tanto juvia llamo a Teru Teru, que se transformo en una chica muy linda de piel blanca, ojos grises, cuerpo escultural, con un pequeño vestido blanco con una cinta en medio de color azul, cabello azul y muy timida, la cual tenia la misma misión, levy llamo a un kyubi de color naranja que se transformo en una pequeña niña que traia una falda de color morado, su playera no se veía pues traia una chamarra que le llegaba a la mitad de la falda (falda tipo escolar) su cabello de color naranja claro casi rubio y unas pequeñas oregitas de neko mimi del mismo color, Gray todavía no conseguía familiar, yo mande a plue un niño parecido al kyubi de levy, el iba con un pantalón blanco y una playera naranja, su piel es blanca como porcelana, ojos verdes, cabello negro con un pequeño mechon blanco que sobre sale.

-bien Lucy-san que necesita saber del mundo humano?-

-por ahora lo básico, solo para pasar desapercibida, no es bueno que llame la atención por no conocer las cosas-

-Lucy, un angel caído llego, lo mas seguro es que venga en busca de un Slayer-

-gracias Gray, manténganse en espera será mejor que despierte sus poderes por ahora cualquier información es buena-

Fin pov Lucy.

En el parque

Pov Natsu.

Que raro que hielitos no me dijera que estaba en un club, según el no se quería unir a nada.

-hola disculpa me podrías ayudar, no se como llegar aquí- me mostro un mapa con un lugar señalado.

-claro es aquí cerca, si quieres te puedo acompañar, no es muy seguro que una chica este por la calle sola-

-gracias, soy Lissana pero me puedes llamar Liss-

-soy Natsu, un gusto, no eres de por aquí verdad-

-no, vengo de visita me han mandado a buscar a mi hermana-

Caminamos un buen rato, entre platicas y risas llegamos al lugar que ella necesitaba ir , en el camino una chica nos dio un panfleto con un extraño símbolo como un hada (N/A: el símbolo de la ley de las hadas) lo guarde en mi bolsillo era extraño mencionaba te concedo cualquier deseo a cambio de algo muy simpre, era publicidad extraña pero el dibujo me parecía bueno asi que lo guarde, al llegar con liss me pregunto si podríamos volver a vernos yo acepte, es una persona muy divertida y tal parece que ira a la misma escuela que yo.

Ah pasado una semana desde que Lucy llego, es una persona muy divertida aunque rara, se emociona con las cosas mas simples, tambien conoci a una chica llamada Juvia que resulta ser la chica de la que Gray esta enamorado, Juvia es divertida aunque tiene una forma rara de hablar, les platique de Liss y Lucy parecía pensar algo cuando le pregunte me dijo que conocía a alguien con esa descripción pero no le dio importancia solo dijo la vi hace muchos años, después volvimos a lo mismo, hoy revise mi mochila y me di cuenta que todavía traia ese raro panfleto, no lo saque o lo podría perder, hoy quede de verme con liss en el parque fue un poco extraño, hoy sentía mucho calor a pesar de estar nublado según mis amigos estaba haciendo frio, de hecho todos traian una chamarra muy abrigada y yo estaba como si hubiera perdido la playa.

-bueno Nat, nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado-

-adios Luce-

Cuando llegue al parque Lissana estaba esperando.

-hola liss perdón te hice esperar-

-no te preocupes, no llevo mucho esperando-

-ya encontraste a tu hermana?-

-no pero espero pronto encontrarla, por ahora me han llamado tengo que hacer otra cosa antes de regresar a casa aunque volveré a buscar a mi hermana, dicen que esta en malos pasos-

Estábamos en un lugar apartado del parque cuando me di cuenta de algo…

-y que es lo que tienes que hacer Lissana-

-debo hacer esto- y de repente mi mente se nublo, Lissana acababa de clavarme un cuchillo en el costado del estomago, cai al piso mientras me desangraba, mis cosas de la mochila terminaron regadas por el piso y lo único que pensé fue que perdería mi panfleto…

-lo siento Natsu pero mi misión nueva era matarte antes de que tu poder terminé de despertar- no se de que hablaba, cuando estaba ya a nada de morir solo pude pensar en Igneel, no lo he encontrado…

-desearia no morir-

\- si ese es tu deseo yo lo hare realidad pero te volveras mi caballero- no sabia de quien era esa voz, me era familiar, creo que ya estoy muriendo, a lo lejos vi una luz salir y vi a mis amigos, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia y Lucy, quería gritarles que se fueran o morirían, de la nada Lissana comenzó a reir y lo ultimo que vi fue a Lucy fruncir el sello….

Fin pov Natsu.

Pov yo OoO

Despues de que Natsu se desmayara por la perdida de sangre, Lissana comenzó a reir…

-oh querida Lucy hace mucho que no te veía, dime como esta tu bella prima-

-muerta gracias a ti pero no te preocupes ahora ya tengo una linda cuñadita peliblanca-

-asi que era cierto, los de tu tipo se robaron a mi hermana-

-nadie la robo, ella sola vino, pero eso no es lo importante, has matado a mi amigo-

-oh este chico era tu amigo, entonces no me arrepiento de nada, después de todo ser un dragon Slayer y amigo de un demonio como tu solo merece la muerte-

-no creo que un angel caído tenga que hablar, sobre lo que es algo merecedor de la muerte-

-y traes a tus lacayos eh Lucy, sigues siendo igual de tonta y débil-

-lucy-san no es débil solo no pelea contra cosas inecesarias como tu-

-erza, puedes encargarte, debo cumplir un deseo-

-aye lucy, no gastes mucho poder-

Pov lucy.

Me acerque a Natsu me di cuenta que estaba inconsiente falta poco para que muera.

-te cumpliré tu deseo, tu pago será ser mi caballero- saque la pieza de caballo (ajedrez) no debo gastar muchas y por la fuerza que veo en Natsu si uso un peon necesitaría todos y no puedo gastarlos, el caballo es una de las mas poderosas o al menos para mi, puse la pieza sobre el pecho de Natsu y comenze con el conjuro, nuestro sello apareció sobre el y comenzó a transformarlo, la pieza entro en èl, cuando voltee, Lissana estaba escapando, mal herida y Erza-nee ni siquiera sudaba.

-volvere, que creían que por que lo revivan no vendrá otro como yo por el, además no es el único dragon slayer-

-vete ahora antes de que llame a Sagitario y te use como alfiletero- lentamente comenzó a desaparecer –Levy ayudame por favor-

-si Lu-chan- se acerco y cargo a Natsu

-sera mejor irnos al club, gaste bastante magia en revivirlo es muy poderoso-

-juvia recogerá las cosas de Natsu-san y las veras en el club-

-Gray quedate a ayudarla, no es bueno que si los angeles caidos están en el mundo humano uno de nosotros se quede solo, por muy fuerte que sea-

-si Lucy, tengan cuidado-

Nos transportamos en al club, la verdad tambien quería que gray se quedara con Juvia por que me dijo que le gustaba y se que a juvia le gusta Gray asi que mas les vale aprovechar que quiero sobrinos pelinegros y de ojos azules, cuando llegamos al club, erza me ayudo a llegar a la enfermería, no es bueno que gaste mucha magia pues debo cumplir mas deseos, levy recostó a Natsu en la cama.

(….)

Han pasado casi 4 horas desde lo de Natsu, le avise a mi primo que me encontré con Lissana debíamos estar alerta, en caso de que llegue otro Dragon Slayer, volvi a la enfermería con algo de comida, ya era hora de que Natsu despierte y debo explicarle todo.

Cuando llegue vi a Natsu sentado en la cama pensando. –veo que ya has despertado, te duele algo-

-luce, no me duele nada pero tuve el sueño mas loco que te puedas imaginar-

-que soñaste?-

-que Lissana me mataba, luego llegaban ustedes y todo se vuelve borroso-

-Natsu, eso no fue un sueño, en verdad paso-

-oh Natsu/flamita/Nat/Natsu-san ya despertaste, nos tenias preocupados-

-chicos le explicaba a Natsu que lo que paso no fue un sueño-

-es cierto Flamitas, moriste a manos de un angel caído y ahora eres un demonio-

-Gray… no le habia dicho nada-

-QUE!-

-dejame explicarte Natsu-

-como mierdas que mori, si mori y están ustedes aquí significa que tambien murieron y tan malo fui que me volvi demonio TT-TT no encontrare a Igneel-

-calma Natsu y dejame explicarte-

-Natsu siéntate, cállate y deja hablar a Lucy-sama-

-gracias Erza-nee pero no me llames Lucy-sama solo Lucy, bien Natsu te explicare *saca un pizarrón y en modo chibi comienza a explicar* tu tienes un poder llamado Dragon Slayer, debió despertar por lo que la chica que tu conociste como Lissana que en realidad es un angel caído vino a matarte pues tu poder es muy ancestral y destructivo, cuando morias dijiste "desearía vivir" y tenias uno de estos *saca un panfleto* uno de mis contratos, cumpli tu deseo, estas vivo pero a cambio de darte la vida te volviste mi subordinado dentro de ti esta una pieza de ajedrez la cual es la del caballo, la cual firmo nuestro contrato, por eso estas vivo para servirme pero eres mi amigo no un sirviente eres un subordinado, como erza, levy, juvia y gray, tienes alguna duda-

-si, no entendí nada-

-tu alma me pertenece, moriste te revivi y ahora trabajas para mi, sin sueldo ya que tu pago fue tu vida, tienes un poder ancestral y yo te dare otro, ya entendiste-

-si, ya entendí, tengo otra duda que poder me daras-

-lo tomo con mucha calma, cuando hice el contrato con Gray se desmayo, como creiste todo lo que te dije-

-por que Igneel es un dragon y me dijo que habia de todo en este mundo-

-Flamitas toda tu vida has buscado a Igneel en las ciudades, acaso crees que un dragon estaría a media ciudad!-

-ahora que lo pienso tienes razón-

-pero Natsu yo conoci a Igneel y nunca vi un Dragon y no vivas en una cueva, tenias tu casa y muy ordenada por cierto-

-oh levy-chan eso es por que los dragones tambien tienen magia lo cual provoca que se puedan transformar-

-mi poder tiene que ver con un Igneel?-

-natsu eres un Dragon Slayer de primera generación, tu poder fue dado por un dragon, eso te vuleve mas peligroso-

-yo soy peligroso?, tu eres un demonio-

-y no cualquier demonio, Lucy-san es sobrina de Lucifer-

-y yo soy el peligroso, ja –

-Natsu, no ofendas a Lucy, además en estos momentos esta débil, gasto mucha magia en revivirte-

-ademas Lucy-san es buena persona no debe ser grosero Natsu-san-

-lo siento Luce, estoy algo paranoico ya sabes no todos los días te vuelves demonio, pero dijiste algo de un nuevo poder no?-

\- no te preocupes Natsu, aunque yo siempre eh sido un demonio asi que si todos los días soy uno y el poder que yo te dare será cuando descubramos el tuyo, por ahora será mejor que nos presentemos chicos-

-aye Lucy-san, soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar, la pieza del alfil y puedo manejar el agua, Lucy-san me dio el poder de la telequinesis, será un gusto trabajar con usted Natsu-san-

-Levy, Levy Mcgarden, puedo transformar mis palabras en cosas como si escribo fuego en el aire esta se creara y por ende estará creada de fuego, el poder que lucy me dio es de Fuerza, tengo una gran fuerza, de hecho te traje cargando con una mano, espero trabajar contigo Natsu, soy la torre-

-Tsk flamitas odio presentarme pero en fin, Gray, Gray Fullbuster un demon Slayer de hielo soy el otro alfil Lucy me dio el poder de velocidad-

-espera demon Slayer no es un mata demonios?-

-asi es Nat, Gray mata demonios ese es su poder, el podría matarme en este momento su poder fue dado por su padre y el poder de su padre se lo dio un demonio diferente a mi, uno que solo buscaba el mal para todos, yo como a ti salve a Gray lo volvi uno de mis amigos y el me ayuda a buscar esos demonios que no deben tocar este mundo-

-Erza Scalet, soy la pieza de la reina mi poder es de reequipamiento en armas y armadura, Lucy no me dio un poder externo por que pedí mejor armas-

\- y le di las 4 armas mas poderosas de infratierra-

*-me dio la armadura incursio casi no la uso pues necesita mucha magia y es para momentos de gran dificultad, las tijeras Ecstasy que resisten todo y no hay cosa que no puedan cortar y las dos espadas demoniacas la primera Murasame y le otra Yatsufusa no se cuales sean sus poderes pues según lucy me dira cuando sea necesario-

-aye :D y ahora yo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia Dreyar sobrina de Lucifer, demonio desde el primer momento de mi existencia, tengo poderes diferentes que iras conociendo en el transcurso, los quemas uso son las llaves estelares, con las que llamo a seres de otra dimensión, bien Natsu, espero que trabajemos juntos :D-

-ya volvimos Lucy-

-oh chicos bienvenidos gracias por su buen trabajo-

-espera yo te conozco-

-ellos son Plue, Iorogy, Sayo y la pequeña Kurome, son familiares, nos ayudan con el trabajo-

F- es un gusto- reverencia

-cuando tendre el mio?-

(…..-….)

Bien hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo aquí la lista de animes que he utilizado

1ª Fairy tail (personajes y poderes)

2ª high school dxd (idea)

3ª akame ga kill (armas y nombres)

4ªkobato (nombres)

Gracias por leer, recomiendo los animes pero el de high school dxd véanlo bajo su riesgo pues no recuerdo si es hentai o ecchi pero es de ese estilo

Siguiente capitulo.- Familiares


	2. Chapter 2

Holis, bueno aquí yo de vuelta, agradezco a la persona que me dio buenos consejos sobre mi ortografía y la colocación en los signos (comas, puntos, etc.) sin mas mi otro capitulo, como siempre aquí recordando que los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

(…)

Cap anterior…

-ya volvimos Lucy-

-oh chicos bienvenidos gracias por su buen trabajo-

-espera yo te conozco-

-ellos son Plue, Iorogy, Sayo y la pequeña Kurome, son familiares, nos ayudan con el trabajo-

F- es un gusto- reverencia

-cuando tendré el mío?-

(…...) Cap de hoy ^^

-¿como que el tuyo Natsu?-

-pues si Lucy, ¿cuando tendré mi propio familiar?, no me puedo permitir que Hielitos me gane en nada-

-¿Quién es Hielitos?-

-Gray-

-eh?, pero si Gray no tiene familiar-

-jajajaja, eres un inútil hielitos-

-¿de que te ríes?, tu tampoco tienes uno, cabeza de lava-

-por que me acabo de transformar, tonta hielera-

-oye Erza-nee, ¿que pasa con ellos dos?-

-¿Qué de que? Yo veo que están jugando como los buenos amigos que son-

-Levy-chan, ¿tu podrías explicarme que con ellos?-

-pues… siempre han sido así Lu-chan, se pelean por todo, que si la mosca pasa volando enfrente de uno y del otro no, pero no te preocupes no es que se odien-

-Erza-nee podrías detenerlos-

-claro Lucy, chicos deténganse, luego podrán jugar-

-y…entonces ¿Cuándo iremos por los familiares?-

-pues… podríamos ir el próximo fin de semana, aunque también los puedes encontrar aquí en la tierra-

-¿Por qué hasta la próxima semana?-

-por que tendremos que ir a Infratierra, y tardaremos un poco y si nos vamos entre semana dañaran sus estudios-

-bueno, por cierto Lucy ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-pues ya la hiciste, pero puedes hacerme otra-

-dijiste que tu tío es Lucifer y Laxus es tu primo, ¿eso quiere decir que Laxus es hijo de Lucifer?-

-pues el tío Ivan no es una perita en dulce, pero no, mi primo Laxus no es el hijo de Lucifer, Laxus es mi primo de parte de la familia de mi madre-

-Lucy, tengo que irme, Je-jellal me llamo, tiene informes sobre otro dragón slayer-

-claro Erza-nee, aunque dile a Jellal que deje de usar como excusa la misión para verte-

-Lucy-san, Juvia cree que ese comentario venia de más, no ha visto como quedo la pobre de Erza-san-

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi comentario?, en fin nos vemos mas tarde Erza-nee, salúdame a Mira-chan y no menciones nada de Lissana, Laxus ya sabrá que decirle-

-bien, nos vemos más tarde-

-bye bye Erza-nee/Erza-san/Erza-

-bueno chicos, será mejor que todos nos vallamos a nuestras casas, no le encuentro sentido a que todos se queden-

-¿esta segura Lucy-san?-

-sip, vallan a divertirse, cualquier cosa tienen permitido usar sus poderes, pero tengan cuidado-

-¿y si alguien llama con los contratos?-

-yo me encargare-

-será mucho trabajo para ti Lu-chan-

-yo me quedare con Luce, así nos podremos dar algunos consejos mutuamente-

-no vallas a hacer nada pervertido eh cerebro de lava-

-yo no hago eso, stripper-

-bien Lu-chan nos iremos, ten cuidado de camino a casa. ¿Esta bien?-

-claro Levy-chan. ¿Gray, llevaras a Juvia a su casa?-

-S-si a Juvia no le molesta- ¬/¬

-no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere hacer que Gray-sama llegue tarde a su casa- n/n

-no es problema para mi Juvia—

-bien Gray llevara a Juvia a su casa, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la tuya, Levy-chan?-

-no te preocupes Lu-chan, además debo pasar a la biblioteca antes. Natsu te encargo a Lu-chan-

-no te preocupes Levy, yo me encargo- :D

-bien chicos nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa les ando mensaje-

-adiós Lu-chan/Lucy/Lucy-san/Natsu/flamitas/Natsu-san-

-bien Natsu, ¿Qué consejos querías que nos diéramos?-

-pues por lo que se no eres muy buena aparentando que eres un humano, y yo necesito saber que con ser un demonio-

-bien, me parece un trato muy bueno, además debo saber que tipo de dragón slayer eres-

-¿y como sabremos eso?-

-comencemos con unas simples preguntas-

-tu pregunta lo quieras, pero ¿te parece que comamos algo?, recuerda que me mataron hace poco-

-bien, te había traído comida pero creo que ya esta frio, ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¿esta bien si comemos rameen?-

-bien, vamos-

-bueno Lucy. ¿Qué querías preguntar?-

-cierto. ¿Qué tipo de dragón es Igneel?-

-no lo se, no usaba sus poderes en casa-

-eso dificulta las cosas, ¿recuerdas algo peculiar de el?-

-era rojo, siempre alardeaba de ser el rey Dragón-

-¿solo recuerdas eso de el?-

-también hablaba sobre lo grande que era, que siempre le divertía asustar a los humanos-

-¿Cómo termino criándote?-

-según el, me encontró y como no me asuste quería saber que por que no me espante-

-¿tu apellido, te lo puso es?-

-si, es el mismo que el de él-

-bueno, con eso puedo pedirle a alguno de los amigos de mis padres que investiguen ya con eso puedo saber que tipo de magia usas, o bien podemos hacer que surja como si nada-

-¿y como demonio que tengo que hacer, Luce?-

-entregar los panfletos, cuando llamen a través de uno, o alguien quiera hacer el contrato, te encargas de ir y concederlo a cambio de algo del mismo valor-

-¿tu que me pediste a mi?-

-te di tu vida, como lo pediste, y tu a cambio te volviste mi subordinado, por eso es que eres el caballo-

-¿Quién fue la primer persona que hizo un contrato contigo?-

-Erza-nee, pidió libertad para ella y las personas con las que estaba, eso fue cuando tenia como 10 años, use la pieza de la reina por que Erza es muy poderosa y es como una hermana o una mamá-

-¿y los demás?-

-después fue Levy-chan, ella pidió fuerza, siempre abusaban de ella por ser chiquita y amar los libros, eso paso cuando tenia 12 años, luego fue Juvia, ella estaba cansada de que la lluvia la siguiera a donde fuera por lo que me pidió ver los días soleados, aunque disfruto de ver con ella la lluvia , aunque cuando se pone seria su poder llama a la lluvia para beneficiarla, y por ultimo esta Gray, a el lo encontré a los 16, un demonio de los malos, ataco a su padre y se apodero de el, el deseo de Gray fue liberar a su padre y eso hice-

-es extraño, los conozco a todos desde hace años y nunca me dijeron que eran demonios-

-Natsu, las personas no van por ahí diciendo… ¡Ey, soy un demonio!, uno no consigue amigos si lo va diciendo-

-pero creí que no tenía secretos con ellos, ni ellos conmigo-

-posiblemente es mi culpa, no es bueno que digan que son demonios, ya viste lo que paso con Lissana, los ángeles caídos nos atacan por atacar, ellos pensaban mas en tu protección-

-si lo pones de ese modo, suena razonable-

-bien Natsu, ¿me ayudarías a comportarme como un humano?-

-¡ Lucy!-

-¿eh?, a Erza-nee, creí que estabas con Jellal-

-estaba, pero Laxus nos informo que otro Slayer esta en Tokio. Laxus dijo que debíamos hacernos cargo-

-¿sus poderes ya están despiertos?-

-parece que solo un poco-

-¿te avisaron donde esta?-

-se encuentra en un pequeño pueblo al norte de aquí, tal parece que ayuda a los enfermos-

-así que usa su poder para ayudar a las personas, será mejor que lo encontremos antes-

-¿debemos avisarle a los demás?-

-no, no te preocupes Erza-nee, será mas fácil si vamos solo nosotros, si pasa algo los chicos pueden comunicarse con nosotros-

-traeré mi coche-

-¿para que traerás un coche, Natsu?-

-debemos llegar a ese pueblo, no quiero que le pase nada a esa persona-

-Lucy, me llego un mensaje de Jellal, tienen una foto de la chica con el poder-

-vamos-

-¡Aye Sr!-

(…..) Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

Pov. Levy.

Lu-chan sigue viéndome como la niña que le pidió ayuda, sabe que soy fuerte pero teme que me pase algo, la que debería tener miedo es ella, los ángeles y ángeles caídos pueden ir tras ella, y ella se preocupa por mi, en ocasiones la sigo viendo como esa pequeña niña asustadiza que se acerco a mi.

Demonios me volví a perder TT-TT…

-disculpa como llego a la biblioteca-

-¿eres un pequeño ratón de biblioteca?-

-entonces no sabes donde esta la biblioteca, gracias por la ayuda-

-oh vamos, ratoncito, conmigo te puedes divertir mas que en un biblioteca-

-no deseo estar cerca de una persona con tan poco coeficiente intelectual-

-¿que dijiste enana?-

-¿a quien llamas enana, maldito pervertido?-

-¿además de enana y plana eres sorda?-

-si no quieres terminar en el hospital con un brazo roto, será mejor que te alejes de mí-

-también me gustan las chicas que se portan mal-

-¿no escuchaste lo que dijo la chica?, aléjate-

-perdón chico no sabia que venia acompañada, ¿pero no te importa compartir?- se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo, el sujeto que acaba de llegar, se acerco para tratar de hacer que me suelte, pero el tipejo que me sujeto no pudo hacer nada, lo tome del brazo con el que me estaba sujetando, gire su brazo hasta que escuche que empezaba a tronar…

-¿ahora si me vas a soltar, o quieres saber hasta que punto tu brazo aguantara?-

-S-suéltame, por favor-

-bien, ahora lo preguntare una vez mas. ¿Sabes donde esta la biblioteca?-

-Espera, ¿has estado buscando la biblioteca?-

-eh?, si, ¿para que mas, me acercaría a un tipo como este?- que tipo tan raro que no es obvio que busco la biblioteca, además para que se acerco…

-estas en el callejón a un lado de la biblioteca-

-*O* genial, Gracias- solté al tipo, mientras el otro tipo se quedo con cara de ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...-disculpe, sabe donde esta el libro "los diez negritos" de Agatha Christie (N/A: creo que así se escribe)-

-si se encuentra al fondo en el estante G-

-Gracias- camine hasta donde me dijo, al fin encontré el libro que el maestro de literatura había dejado, pero justo cuando lo encontré un tipo un poco extraño también lo tomo…-disculpa pero yo lo vi primero-

-lastima niña, yo lo tome primero, crece un poco mas y después podrás leerlo Gihihi-

-¿a quien llamas niña?, tu alfiletero humano-

-¿a quien llamas alfiletero?, que te crees enana- con este tipo no se puede…

-¡ohhh, mira es Hiro Mashima dando autógrafos!-

-¿Dónde?- muajaj le quite el libro y salí corriendo, eso fue muy divertido.

(….) Fin cap.

Siguiente Capitulo "la dama del Viento"


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes sin propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Ideas y personajes que incluya y no sean de Fairy tail agregare el nombre del anime o manga.**

(….Cap. Anterior….)

-lastima niña, yo lo tome primero, crece un poco mas y después podrás leerlo Gihihi-

-¿a quien llamas niña?, tu alfiletero humano-

-¿a quien llamas alfiletero?, que te crees enana- con este tipo no se puede…

-¡ohhh, mira es Hiro Mashima dando autógrafos!-

-¿Dónde?- muajaj le quite el libro y salí corriendo, eso fue muy divertido.

(….La Dama del Viento….)

(…Pov. Gajeel…)

Esa maldita enana se robo el libro del que el estúpido del maestro de literatura o no se de que tonta materia dejo tarea ahora debo salir a buscarla para al menos sacarle copias, pero donde demonios estará, Sali de la biblioteca y le pregunte a una señora para pedir ayuda.

_disculpe ha visto a una chica de esta estatura, con el cabello azul alborotado-

_¿no es la señorita que esta detrás de usted, a mitad de ese callejón?-

_G-gracias- como demonios fue que se quedo en el callejón de alado. _enana dame el libro que me quitaste-

_disculpa ¿sabes donde estoy, y como llegar a mi casa?-

_¡COMO QUIERES QUE SEPA ESO!-

_ah, eres el chico de la biblioteca, Hola-

_eres demasiado rara-

_yo no soy rara, tu si-

_yo no fui el que se perdió apenas salió-

_eso no es ser rara es ser despistada-

_en fin, dame el libro-

_por que debería dártelo, después de todo ya eh pagado la renta por una semana-

_por que yo lo tome, demonios solo dame el maldito libro- en eso le llego una llamada a la enana.

_moshi moshi… Lu-chan… eh… si dame unos segundos… ¿donde estan?... ¿que hacen alla?... bien voy en camino…oye Lu-chan estuve pensando es posible que Crux pueda decirte que tipo de Slayer es Natsu… si, quizás si investiga podríamos saber y de esta forma lograría pelear… bien voy para alla… bye-

_¿quien es Lu-chan, Natsu y Crux?-

_eh, que no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las charlas de alguien mas-

_oye enana, tu teléfono esta sonando-

_Hola… Laxus… por la biblioteca... no, voy en camino con ella… como que espere… estas bromeando conmigo ¿verdad?... si estoy con alguien pero no creo que sea verdad… ya se que tu no te equivocas… bien lo llevare conmigo y que hable con Lu-

_bien ahora dime ¿Quién es Laxus?-

_y si mejor te muestro tal parece que tengo que llevarte conmigo, preparate- no pude decir nada por que cuando vi del piso una luz naranja comenzaba a salir con extraño símbolo y de repente llegamos a un lugar al que preferiría no haber venido, habia un tipo con fuego en sus manos, habia otro con luz dorada en sus manos, una tipa vestida de Maid, una rubia con un vestido negro y una peliroja rodeada por espadas todos ellos peleaban contra unos tipos con alas grises y vestían con una túnica, de repente la rubia de vestido negro se acerco a la enana…

_Levy, gracias por venir, eres un genio tenias razón, pero en fin ves a la niña de alla, es una dragon slayer debemos salvarla, te necesitamos, mi sello esta a nada de romperse y si eso pasa voy a perder el control, por ahora solo puedo llamar a sagitario-

_yo me encargo Lu-chan- nuevamente la luz naranja apareció y de repente la enana ya traia otra ropa de color naranja y unos guantes de cuero que dejaban libres sus dedos (N/A: el traje es como el de Athena de King of Fighter)

_etto, Levy, ¿Quién es el?-

_no tengo la mayor idea de cómo se llama, pero tu primo me dijo que debía traerlo, es uno de ellos-

-¿Un angel caído?-

_no Lucy, es un dragon slayer, podemos hablar después sobre esto- y de repente de sus dedos salió un brillo y se podía leer la palabra roca y una gigantesca roca apareció y en ese momento ya no vi nada…

(…Fin Pov. Gajeel…)

(…Pov Levy…)

_Levy, gracias por venir, eres un genio tenias razón con lo Crux, pero en fin ves a la niña de allá, es una dragon slayer debemos salvarla, te necesitamos, mi sello esta a nada de romperse y si eso pasa voy a perder el control, por ahora solo puedo llamar a sagitario-

_yo me encargo Lu-chan-

_etto, Levy, ¿Quién es el?-

_no tengo la mayor idea de cómo se llama, pero tu primo me dijo que debía traerlo, es uno de ellos-

-¿Un angel caído?-

_no Lucy, es un dragón slayer, podemos hablar después sobre esto- me prepare, una vez con mi ropa puesta era el momento…-Solid script: rock, ¡preparense!- utilize mi fuerza y les arroje la roca, aproveche la distraccion para comenzar a golpear a algunos idiotas, podía ver a lo lejos como tenían a una niña de cabello azul llorando, eso me hizo enojar mas, algunos de los angeles caidos irónicamente estaban cayendo, mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta que sagitario se encontraba aun lado de lucy, quien traía puesto el traje del mismo y trataba de lanzar algunas flechas, a lado mío estaban Erza y Natsu…

_oh Levy, llegaste-

_Hola Natsu, ¿ya estas cansado? :P-

_esto es nuevo para mi, y llevo bastante rato peleando, en cambio tu estas tan fresca como una lechuga-

_yo te ayudo Natsu, Solid Script: Fire, debes comerte ese fuego, asi tu poder se regenera… ¡Vamos!- comenzamos a atacar, los enemigos caian, cuando vimos que estaban por atacar a la niña, solo pude ver a Erza crear esa aura oscura que nos da tanto miedo, muchas espadas comenzaron a aparecer y empezaron a atacar, para nuestra mala suerte cada vez que destruíamos a un enemigo aparecían 2 mas…

_¡Erza-nee usa la Murasame, pero que no toque a ninguno de los nuestro y no permitas que te corte por muy pequeño que sea, si eso pasa un veneno que no tiene cura, llegara hasta tu corazón y moriras, contra esa espada ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo!- me sorprendi por lo que dijo Lucy, pero no me esperaba lo que dijo después…-¡tambien utiliza la Yatsufusa con ella todos a los que mates se volverán títeres de la espada!- me sentí mal por los pobres angeles caidos, una vez Erza esta enojada no hay quien la detenga, apenas Lucy le dio la orden a Erza los enemigos fueron disminuyendo, al llegar a la niña, Natsu y Erza se encargaron de "detener amablemente" al líder mientras yo me encargaba de la niña…

_Hola soy Levy, vine a ayudarte, ¿Puedes levantarte?-

_no, ese hombre me lastimo tanto que no me puedo mover, perdone Levy-san-

_No te preocupes :D –cargue a la niña, en el momento en el que la cargue su cuerpo se tenso, supuse que era por que tenia mucho dolor, al llegar con Lucy, pude ver que Loke la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, los demás espíritus debieron irse, luego llegaron Erza y Natsu, le di a la niña a Erza, ya que nadie podía cargar al chico de cabello negro…

_buen trabajo chicos, será mejor que regresemos al salón, estoy segura que Gray y Juvia me van a matar por no llamarlos, por cierto Levy-chan, ¿Qué con el chico en tu espalda?-

_pues estaba en la biblioteca, necesitaba un libro y lo tome, al salir de la biblioteca, tu me llamaste y luego me llamo Laxus y me dijo que el radar de Dragon Slayers marcaba que habia uno conmigo, y dijo que debía llevarlo contigo, por eso esta aquí- me encogi de hombros, me vieron con cara WTF pero es que eso fue lo que paso… Lucy no podía usar mas magia o su sello se rompería, asi que Erza se encargo era la que se veía mejor, aunque se que esta cansada, al llegar ninguno de los "invitados" despertaban lo único que sabíamos es que eran Dragon Slayers, solo falta ver que es lo que cada uno quieren….

(….Continuara….)


End file.
